That Night Without Tenchi
by Jes-i-ohki
Summary: The Tenchi gang has split apart, and it's been over a year...Ryoko has left, and Tenchi is led a-stray with a blurry mind...
1. That Night Without Tenchi-Ch.1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Tenchi, Pioneer and AIC do!  
  
Characters thoughts go here  
This might get a little confusing because the scenes switch around a lot.  
  
That night without Tenchi: Ch.1  
  
"Ryo-Ohki."  
"Meow?" answered the cabbit  
"Ryo-Ohki, it's been so lonely since we left earth, hasn't it?  
"Meow."  
"Sometimes I wonder if we made a mistake, you know, leaving it all behind..."  
Ryo-Ohki just stared up at her owner.  
"Well, Ryo-Ohki, I'm sure Nagi will be on our tail soon, we better go, huh?"  
"Meow!"Ryo-Ohki nodded, although she really longed to see Ken-Ohki one more time.  
"Ryo-Ohki, I know you do," Ryoko was reading her thoughts, "But I've grown so weak and don't have enough left to fight her...now I can only run..." Ryoko shook her head as if that could make her thoughts disappear. "Lets go, Ryo-Ohki!"  
"Meow!" Off into the stars they flew, without a plan, and almost without hope.  
  
"Are you alright, my love?"  
"Yes, I am alright." Her staggered voice was nearly muffled by the sounds of coughing and wheezing.  
"Just stay her and rest a while, you'll be fine, I promise..."  
"Tenchi..."  
"We'll be there soon, just hang on, a little longer, please..."  
"I will, Tenchi, for you...I'll try..."  
Everyday her voice grows more faint, and her body weaker, what can I do? Oh, grandfather, I wish you were here! You would know what to do...   
  
The space pirate steeped out, not with her usual dignity, but with a weakened heart, body, and mind. Even her soul grew thinner every minute. "Nice, Ryo-Ohki, isn't it? It looks as if no one is around. How about we call it a day?" Ryoko forced a faint smile onto her face.  
"Meow."  
"Lets start a fire, shall we? I'm cold. Ryo-Ohki, lets gather some wood!" Ryoko looked around.  
"Meow?"   
There was nothing for miles but a vast, dry plain with no life at all. "It reminds me of my heart, Ryo-Ohki. The only thing left I had to live for left me." She chuckled. "I wonder why I still stand here, why I just don't kill myself now..."  
"Meow?" In her voice stood a ring of sadness, she didn't want her owner to leave her, not even for a second. Ryo-Ohki loved her owner with all her life, and would give it up to save her.  
"I know why Ryo-Ohki. But you must promise not to tell, all right? I think its because I still have one last drop of hope left in my heart, one last drop." Ryoko's Eyes were tearing now, "But Ryo-Ohki, I wonder when this drop will be gone..."  
"Meow..." Ryo-Ohki was crying now, too. Ryo-Ohki was hoping she was Ryoko's last drop of hope.  
"Come here, my little Ohki." Ryoko cradled her pet in her arms. Ryo-Ohki was part of Ryoko's last desparate chance of survival. "Never leave me alright, Ryo-Ohki? And if I do die, go and tell him that I hate him, okay? Will you do that for me?"  
Ryo-Ohki looked puzzled. "Meow?"  
"Good, it's settled then. Come, let's get some sleep."  
Ryo-Ohki nodded and they prepared their beds out of sand.  
  
"Mihoshi, please hang on! Please, we can turn around and go back to earth, if you want! Please, just hang on, for me!"  
"Tenchi..."Her voice was almost a whisper.  
"I love you, Mihoshi, and were almost to Jurai."  
"Tenchi..."  
"Please, I love you!"   
"I...love...you...too...my...Tenchi...never forget me..." With that, her life was taken out of her.  
"NO MIHOSHI NO!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!" Tenchi's eyes were red and his sobs echoed throughout Yagami. Someone's hand was suddenly placed on his shoulder. "Kiyone?"  
"Tenchi, she loved you very much." She hugged him in a tight embrace. "And now she's looking down upon you from heaven, right?" She gave him a warm smile, even though tears were streaming down her rosy cheeks.   
"Why?! Why am I cursed the same as grandpa?"  
"What do you mean, Tenchi?" Kiyone abruptly had a chime of seriousness in her speech.   
"Don't you remember?!" Tenchi was almost going wild in rage, "When grandpa and Haruna ran from Jurai?? And Haruna died on the journey to earth? Now I flee with Mihoshi and she dies on the way to Jurai!"  
"Oh, Tenchi..." Kiyone grabbed him in a tight hug again. "Tenchi, I love you like a brother, and hate to see you mourn for someone I loved as a sister...I feel just as much pain as you do. We must be brave."  
"We, we were just like a family, the three of us..."  
"I know Tenchi, I know."  
"How could this happen?"  
"Its all fate, Tenchi...decided by the gods already..."  
"You mean Washu and Tsunami may have caused this?"  
"No, everyone's fate is already laid out, but what you do causes what happens, does this make sense?  
"No."  
"Our paths are laid out, but, depending on what we choose to do changes what happens later. Perhaps they knew this was going to happen, but weren't able to tell us."  
"So that is why Sasami and Washu were not around the day we left?"  
"I suppose."  
  
Ryoko gazed up into the heavens. The bright stars seemed to smile down upon her, but she was too weak to return the cheerful greeting. "Hmm, what is that?" An object was coming closer and closer... "Ryo-Ohki!"  
"Meow?" Ryo-Ohki was blurry-eyed as she was shaken out of a deep sleep.  
"Lets go, Ryo-Ohki!" The brown cabbit realized what was coming and quickly transformed.   
"Meow!"  
"Damn that Nagi!"  
"Ah, Ryoko such language." Nagi appeared on Ryo-Ohki's screen.   
"Shut the hell up, Nagi!"  
"Surrender and I will, come on, you have nothing to live for anyway! Your boyfriends gone and is never coming back to you!! Never!"  
"I don't give up hope that easily! Faster, Ryo-Ohki, Faster!" Ryoko fell back into her chair. She had used up almost all of her energy screaming at Nagi. "Why cant she just leave me alone?" I wish anyone was here with me now, even Ayeka...gee I haven't seen her in forever! "Ryo-Ohki, remember Ayeka?"  
"Meow!" Ryo-Ohki answered.  
"Do you remember when she left? Wasn't it about half a year before I left? I remember...Grrr...then that Mihoshi and Tenchi....err....then I left, and we've been here ever since. I think that's about a year since we've been up here, running." She laughed lightly. "I wonder what Tenchi's doing on earth right now...I wonder if he's even on earth...maybe he ran away with that Mihoshi...who knows, huh, Ryo-Ohki?" Ryoko couldn't talk anymore, she was so faint. Her eyes began to close and her body felt so weak it was almost lifeless.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. That Night Without Tenchi-Ch.2

Disclaimer: All I own is a CD and a Ken-Ohki doll...The rest belongs to Pioneer and AIC  
  
That Night without Tenchi-Ch.2  
  
Ryoko's eyes were sealed shut tightly when she was suddenly rattled awake. Her eyes popped open just in time to see Ryo-Ohki beginning to crash onto another desolate planet. "RYO-OHKI!!!!" Ryoko was so scared, she didn't want to die, and mostly, she didn't want Ryo-Ohki to die. "Ryo-Ohki!! Hang on!"   
Ryo-Ohki was ready to take the planet's surface full blast, anything to protect Ryoko, and Ryoko would do anything to protect Ryo-Ohki. Their speed was involuntarily increasing as both Ryo-Ohki and Ryoko tried desperately to slow the ship down. "Oh no, Ryo-Ohki!"  
  
"Tenchi! Look at this and quick!!"  
"What is it Kiyone?"  
"Look! Its Ryo-Ohki! We've got to help them!"  
Kiyone rushed to the control room and prepared to launch a few missiles at Nagi. Tenchi stood over Mihoshi's lifeless body, protecting her till his own death. Whether she is alive or dead, I still love her with the fullness in my heart. Now all I wish is that she's buried somewhere safe...  
  
"Ken-Ohki! Fire!"  
"Meow??"  
"Ken-Ohki! I said fire! Listen you bastard, fire, now! I don't care if Ryo-Ohki is your girlfriend, I want both of them dead, now! Fire!"  
"Meow!!!!"  
Ken-Ohki was hit hard.  
"That's what you get for messing with us, Nagi!" Kiyone's face appeared on Ken-Ohki's screen.   
"What?! Stay away from me, I'm not after you, I want Ryoko!"  
"Then you'll have to go through me first!" Kiyone yelled, glad to be back in an old-time adventure...too bad Mihoshi isn't here to mess things up anymore... She laughed at the sad thought and sped forward at full speed to stop Ryoko and her Cabbit spaceship from hitting the rocky terrain. "Tenchi! We might not make it in time!"  
"What! But what about Ryoko??"  
"I thought you didn't care for her...after what happened..."  
"Never mind what I've said, I've let things go, alright? Full speed!"  
Yagami raced towards Ryo-Ohki, hoping with their souls to save Ryoko, as well as Ryo-Ohki. Yagami was coming closer, and about to push their old friends out of the crash zone when Nagi fired once more. Yagami was hurtling towards the desolate planet, while Ryo-Ohki and the owner inside crashed on top of the surface.  
"Kiyone, do you think they'll make it??  
"Of course Tenchi, Ryoko doesn't give up that easily! Let's land this thing." Little did they know that Ryoko was nearly drained of her power right before she crashed.  
  
Ken-Ohki soared out of site. "I'll be back ,you'll see," Nagi told herself, " and at your weakest moment, too! And I will kill you all!"   
  
"Tenchi hurry up!!"  
"But Kiyone, do you think Mihoshi will be okay?"  
"Shell be fine, she's not going anywhere!" The two ran together with all their might.  
"Ryoko! Were coming!" screamed Tenchi at the top of his lungs. Kiyone flashed him a puzzled look.  
Why is he acting so friendly towards her, I thought her hated her!  
  
They arrived at the crash site completely out of breath, but did not take even a second to stop and rest, especially not Tenchi. "Ryoko, can you hear me?? Ryoko!" Tenchi didn't know what to do, he couldn't find Ryoko without moving Ryo-Ohki, and he didn't want to hurt Ryo-Ohki if she was still alive.  
"Come on, Tenchi, lets move Ryo-Ohki."  
"Alright." Tenchi touched a piece of Ryo-Ohki. "EEAAAHHH!!!!!!"  
"Tenchi! What's wrong?"   
"My hand! My hand! Ryo-Ohki burned my hand! How are we going to save Ryoko now if Ryo-Ohki's shell is burning? Ryoko is probably cooked to ashes by now..." Tenchi's eyes were watering, not because his hands hurt, but because of his sorrow for Ryoko. He tried with all his might to hold back the crying, but the sadness was too strong. He sat next to Ryo-Ohki and wept. His heart felt like it was going to burst. "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
"Tenchi! It's all right..." But, Kiyone was crying too. She rapped her arm around him and tried to ease his pain, but she couldn't even ease her own.  
"No! How could this happen?"  
"I don't know Tenchi."  
"Gone, in the same day, the two women I loved..."  
"Tenchi! You never loved Ryoko, you told me!"  
"I did love her, Kiyone...And I still do..." Tenchi watched his tears fall on Ryo-Ohki and glide off. "I love you Ryoko, and you too Ryo-Ohki. Remember the first time I saw you? You scared me Ryoko, when you were that mummy in your cave...I miss that cave, don't you Ryoko?" More tears ran off his creeks and fell on Ryo-Ohki's shiny black shell. "I know now that you never meant to hurt me that day. If you did, I would have been injured for life...and do you remember that time you put on my mother's old kimono? You looked gorgeous in that...if you were alive right now, I'd give it to you...and when you ripped the sleeves off, I've forgiven you for that, don't worry...I've forgiven you for everything, Ryoko..."  
"Everything?"  
Tenchi jumped and looked up. His face softened as he gazed into those beautiful golden eyes he had longed for since she left..."Ryoko?"  
  



	3. That Night Without Tenchi-Ch.3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Tenchi...AIC and Pioneer do!  
  
That Night without Tenchi-Ch.3  
  
Tenchi held her in his arms tightly, keeping her warm.   
"I never...thought you loved me, Tenchi..."  
"Ryoko," Tenchi was crying deep into Ryoko's shoulder, "I'm so sorry for everything I've ever done to you."  
"Don't cry, my Tenchi...I'm sorry, too, for everything I've ever done to you."  
"Ryoko, what ever happened to Ryo-Ohki?" Kiyone inquired gently. She knew this was not the time to ask, but she had to know. My curiosity is getting the better of me.  
Ryoko looked down as her eyes watered. "She died...trying to save...me..." Ryoko sniffed, "as I...died trying to save her..." Ryoko looked up strait into Kiyone's eyes.  
"I'm so sorry, Ryoko."   
"But Ryoko," Tenchi began quietly, "if you are here, then how could you of died?"  
"You see, my Tenchi, it was your tears that caused me to come back...your tears of true love." Tenchi gazed into her golden eyes. "I love you Tenchi, and I always have, even when...I knew I should of hated you..." Ryoko gently kissed his lips...and he kissed back. They broke away and Ryoko beamed lovingly at Tenchi.  
"But I cried for Ryo-Ohki, too..."  
"Tenchi, Ryo-Ohki wanted to die for me. A part of me wanted to die for her too, but a part of me wanted to stay...because I still loved you Tenchi." Ryoko started to cry. "But I miss Ryo-Ohki so much! She has been my best friend as far back as I can remember..."  
Tenchi hugged her tighter.  
"I miss her, too Ryoko." Said Kiyone, but then something struck her. "Hey Tenchi, if you loved Ryoko and cried for her, and she came back to life, what about Mihoshi?"  
"Mihoshi is dead? When did that happen?" Ryoko kept forgetting how weak she was. "Oh, ow."  
"What's wrong, Ryoko?"  
"I'm just weak, Tenchi, that's all. I am weak from missing you. You were my only strength after when Kagato did to me. All the screaming and blood! I was on the verge of killing myself!"  
"You mean when he made you kill all those people?" Kiyone asked.  
"Yes, I was under his control...I kept screaming 'No! I don't want to hurt these people!' as I stabbed them and made them bleed. Innocent children and their defenseless brothers and sisters, then their parents! Oh Tenchi it was horrible. A massacre done solely by...me." Ryoko's eyes could not be any redder at this point; she was crying her eyes out.   
"Ryoko, I'm sorry he made you do that. If I could, I would make you forget all those awful thing...I wish I could!"  
Ryoko felt faint again from all her crying. She needed rest, she needed food, and most of all, she needed her Tenchi. She rested her head on his shoulder and rapped her arms around him, and Tenchi did the same. In a half sleep she said, "But what about Mihoshi? How did she die? Poor Mihoshi..."  
Kiyone was very surprised at how sad Ryoko was at her death. I would of thought Ryoko would hold a grudge against Mihoshi for all eternity! She did kinda take Ryoko away from her...but I guess that is all put away now. Kiyone smiled.  
"Tenchi, Mihoshi, and I were going to Jurai, to live. Tenchi was to marry Mihoshi when he got there, but she became deathly ill...and died a little while before we found you."  
"Mihoshi..."Ryoko was crying with the little strength she had left. "But why Jurai?" she questioned.  
"I was to take over the emperor's throne, and take Ayeka as my second wife."  
"Ayeka??" Ryoko was bewildered, but then fell into a deep sleep...   
  
"Ryoko, wake up...Ryoko?"  
"Huh? What happened?" Ryoko could feel that some strength had returned to her.  
"Were on Jurai!"  
"Jurai? But why Jurai?" Panic suddenly struck through Ryoko's heart.  



	4. That Night Without Tenchi-Ch.4

Disclaimer: And I still don't own anything Tenchi...Pioneer and AIC do!  
  
That Night without Tenchi-Ch.4   
(Wow I'm already on ch. 4! I hope your liking the story so far!)  
  
"Ryoko what's wrong?" Tenchi was in a panic...he didn't want Ryoko to be hurt anymore than she already was.  
"Oh, more than one thing, Tenchi. First off, Jurains hate me! And second, WHERE"S RYO-OHKI!?!?!"  
"Ryoko," Kiyone began, hoping not to upset Ryoko even more. "Ryo-Ohki, is in pieces..."  
"But don't you remember??" Both Kiyone and Tenchi looked at her completely stumped. "How the hell could you forget?" Ryoko took in a deep breath. She still wasn't that strong yet.   
"What Ryoko, what are you talking about?" Kiyone was completely in the dark, but Tenchi was beginning to catch on.   
"When one cabbit dies, they reproduce." Ryoko's voice was a lot calmer now. "Ryo-Ohki was born from my first spaceship, who died when me and Ayeka crashed...do you remember that, Tenchi?"  
Tenchi nodded. "Right, but how do we get her back?"  
"I think I can teleport."  
"Ryoko, your still too weak."  
"No, I have to. Ryo-Ohki was my best friend, and I must protect her child."  
"Be careful then, my Ryoko." Tenchi grabbed her into her arms and kissed her gently on the lips. "We'll be waiting in Lady Ayeka's palace." Ryoko gave a sarcastic look of disgust.  
"Okay."  
"Come on Tenchi, let's get going," an eager Kiyone insisted. "Good luck, Ryoko!"   
"I'll be needing it!" With that Ryoko fazed into the air.  
"Tenchi, do you think she'll be alright?"  
"Sure, shell be fine!" Tenchi had worry in his voice, but Kiyone paid little attention. I have a bad feeling...no, I'm sure she'll be okay  
  
Ryoko reappeared on the bleak planet, floating just above the mangled spaceship that was once Ryo-Ohki. "My little Ohki..."   
Pat, pat, pat...Tiny footsteps were nearing Ryoko, and she quickly turned around, doing a somersault in mid-air. "Ken-Ohki?"  
"Meow." His face looked sad. He looked into Ryoko's eyes, which then dropped and fell upon his once love. His eyes met Ryoko's once more. "Meow." He pushed something forward for Ryoko to see. It was a shimmering black ball, perfectly round in everyway.  
"Ryo-Ohki's child!" Ryoko spoke in a loud whisper. She was now reading the tan cabbit's thoughts. "So this is your child, too, Ken-Ohki! You should be proud, you had a very loving wife..." Ken-Ohki pushed the ball closer to Ryoko, inviting her to take it.   
"Meow!"  
"So, you want me to keep it, do you?" The cabbit nodded. "Even though it is your own child, not mine?" The cabbit nodded again and looked pleased. He knew no one could take better care of his child than Ryoko. "I'll call her Little Ohki, alright?" Ryoko's eyes were glossy with tears, as were Ken-Ohki's.  
"So, Ken-Ohki, this is why you disobeyed me?" Nagi's voice echoed in Ryoko's head. "You didn't fire at Ryo-Ohki voluntarily because she was pregnant with your child?"   
Ken-Ohki hissed and showed his teeth. "This is why I forced to you fire! ARRG!" Nagi raced to grab the black sphere, but Ryoko fazed away just in time and clutched the egg close to her heart.   
"Nagi, you will not take my Little Ohki from me or Ken-Ohki." Ryoko hovered ten feet above Nagi as she spoke. "Ken-Ohki, come with me if you want." Ken-Ohki looked eager to comply, but then turned to his owner, who shot an evil glare into his eyes. Ken-Ohki backed down.  
"Meow?"  
"It's alright Ken-Ohki, I'm not mad...we are friends, right?" Ryoko tilted her head.  
"Meow." The cabbit wanted to nod in agreement, but fear of his master held him back.  
"And this child of ours proves it! Good-bye Ken-Ohki! Nagi, you will never catch me!" Ryoko disappeared into the air.  
"Damn it! Damn her! Damn you, Ken-Ohki!" Nagi's screams echoed on the top of the desolate planet's surface.  
  
I hope Ken-Ohki will be all right...with that Nagi...  
  
"What?! What do you mean there's been a change in plans!?"  
"Your highness, are you alright?" The wooden guardian Azaka questioned carefully.   
"Well, you see, Miss Ayeka..."  
"Lord Tenchi," Ayeka began, "Oh, what is it?!?" The purple-haired princess spun around. Three loud knocks came from the door, and Kiyone cautiously crept in...  
"Um, Ayeka, I can here you guys all the way down the hall, and your mom's about to have a heart attack...over fear for Tenchi..." Just then Ryoko fazed into Tenchi's arms, her power nearly gone.   
"Whaaaat? What is this?" Ayeka was so startled she fell over.  
"Oh, Ayeka, are you all right?" Kiyone ran over to give her a hand.  
"I did a good job, huh, Tenchi? I fazed right into your arms!" Ryoko was weak, and it was written all over her face.  
"Yes you did."   
"Tenchi, this is Little Ohki." She cradled the black egg gently in her arms. It will be hatching soon..." Ryoko fell asleep once more.   
"Tenchi!" Ayeka was completely confused. "What is the meaning of this? I thought that demon left!"   
"SHHH!! She needs sleep, lets get her in a bed, and when she wakes, we can all talk, together."   
"Good idea, Kiyone." Tenchi praised.  
  
Hours later, Tenchi crept into Ryoko's room, followed by Kiyone, and Ayeka. He sat down at the edge of her bed and gently shook her. "Ryoko, Ryoko, wake up now..." He ran his hand across her cheek, then he gently and lovingly kissed it. Kiyone glanced a look at Ayeka's face, it was flushed with anger.   
"Hmmm...Tenchi?" Ryoko blinked her golden yellow eyes and yawned. "Look Tenchi!" Ryoko turned down some of the covers. Pieces of black eggshell were in a pile. "It's hatched!"  
"Um, Ryoko, where is it?"   
"Tenchi, its right here!" A tiny brown cabbit, about half the size Ryo-Ohki was, hopped out from below the blankets.  
"Miya!" Its voice matched its size: tiny.  
"Oh my, aren't you cute?" Kiyone leaned over and pet the light brown cabbit on the head. "And look at that! It has a tan spot just there on its lower back!"  
"That's from Ken-Ohki's side of the family!" Ryoko had a large smile on her face, while everyone just quizzically looked at her.  
"Ken-Ohki? As in Nagi's cabbit? Are you two friends?"   
"No way, Kiyone! I didn't even know until I went and got Little Ohki!"   
"Well anyway, down to business!" Ayeka abruptly interrupted. "Are we just going to stand here all day gawking at a stupid cabbit?" Little Ohki hissed at these words and the others just laughed.   
"I don't think she likes you very much, Ayeka!" Ryoko was laughing harder now.   
"She?" Tenchi asked.  
"Yeah, I checked." Ryoko winked, and Tenchi kissed her.  



	5. That NIght Without Tenchi-Ch.5

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own anything Tenchi, but AIC and Pioneer do!  
  
That Night without Tenchi-Ch.5  
  
Tenchi sat on the bed with Ryoko, playing with Little Ohki. Kiyone was in her own   
room, and Tenchi was supposed to be too.   
"It's been hectic today, huh?"  
"Yeah, it has. But I'm glad we can rest now."   
"Me too, Ryoko."  
"So, how do you think Ayeka will take the news?"  
"I'm hoping not as bad as Azusa…you know I'm not his favorite person…and to mess up   
something like this…"  
"Tenchi! I know! Why can't your grandfather marry Ayeka?"  
"Oh, I don't know Ryoko. You know him…he doesn't really want to come back to   
Jurai."  
"Well there has to be someone around here she can marry!"  
Tenchi laughed at Ryoko's outburst.   
"Aw, hell Tenchi, think about it! They're all 'snooty' enough to match Ayeka!"  
Tenchi laughed even harder, "I guess that's true."  
"Me-aww!" Little Ohki yawned sleepily and cuddled up on a near by chair.   
Tenchi chuckled, "Oh, Little Ohki."  
"But Tenchi…" Tenchi looked directly at Ryoko, "If you don't like Ayeka that much,   
why come and be with her?" Her voice took a more serious tone, not that it lost all   
playfulness.  
"I guess, my Ryoko…" Tenchi paused to think, while Ryoko sat a little startled.  
He said I was his Ryoko! She was grinning ear to ear.  
"…That I was lost, and didn't know what I was doing." Tenchi looked strait into her   
eyes, as if transfixed. "But I'm found once more, now that you're here, my Ryoko."  
He did it again! I'm in deeper love than ever!  
"Tenchi…" They gazed into each other's eyes as Tenchi drew his lips closer to hers.   
They touched and remained this way affectionately for a few minutes. "I've waited so   
long for you to love me like this, my Tenchi…"  
"My Ryoko…" He kissed her again, this time gently placing his tongue in her mouth, as   
she did the same. He tenderly laid her head down in her pillow and continued to kiss her.   
His hands lightly undid her kimono. Ryoko stopped kissing him. "Ryoko, what's   
wrong?"  
"Nothing Tenchi, it's just, you still have your shirt on." They laughed and Tenchi   
quickly undressed. "Oh my Tenchi," Ryoko began both seductively and sarcastically,   
"that's more than I bargained for!"  
  
They were both completely naked now and Tenchi eagerly drew the covers over both of   
them, still locked in a deep and passionate kiss. Ryoko's hand slipped out and turned off   
the light. "I love you, my Tenchi."  
"My Ryoko…"  
  
  
"Meow!" A cheerful morning greeting was given out by Little Ohki."  
"Hmm?" Ryoko was still half asleep. "Little Ohki?"  
"Miya!"  
Ryoko finally managed to open her eyes. Little Ohki was sitting right in front of her   
face. "Good morning Little Ohki." She turned her face to her sleeping love.   
"Tenchi…Tenchi…" she whispered softly into his ear. "I love you, Tenchi…" His arms   
were rapped around her in a tight and very loving embrace. "Tenchi, it's morning   
Tenchi…" Finally he began to stir and his eyes slowely opened. The first thing he saw   
that morning was Ryoko's sparkling eyes. I love you so much, my Tenchi…  
"My Ryoko…" Tenchi kissed her lips. Then once more.  
"Meow!"  
"And good morning to you too, Little Ohki!"  
With that Little ohki was satisfied and hopped off the two love birds.  
"I suposse we should get dressed now, huh, Ryoko?"   
"What do you mean, Tenchi?" With that, the air shimmered between Tenchi's arms.   
Ryoko returned fully dressed. "I bet you didn't know I could faze in and out of clothes,   
too?"  
"Why didn't you use that trick last night to remove your kiomono faster then, Ryoko?"   
"Because, Tenchi, I wanted last night to be romantic, with no 'magic' tricks."  
"And was it, my Ryoko?"  
"Yes my Tenchi, it was."   
"I think we sould go to breakfast now, before everyone starts getting worried about   
where we are."  
"I sure they probally already are…its pretty late…so get dressed!" Ryoko flew out of bed   
and gave Tenchi a huge smile. "Come on, get your ass moving, my Tenchi." Her last two   
words came out very romantic, and the two just smiled.  



End file.
